


For the Rest of their Lives

by Kufikiria



Series: No Time Like the Present [5]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kufikiria/pseuds/Kufikiria
Summary: “As she's waiting for her boyfriend to enter the evidence lock-up, Amy Santiago is sure she's going to win the heist again this year.” But she won't. It's something else she'll win.5x04, Amy's thoughts during THE proposal.





	For the Rest of their Lives

As she's waiting for her boyfriend to enter the evidence lockup (she knows him _that_ well, there's not a doubt in her mind he'll be here in a few seconds), Amy Santiago is sure she's going to win the heist again this year.

She knows the belt is in one of the boxes here, and she even knows which one already – first thing she noticed when she came in there was the one that _clearly_ didn't match the others in one of the shelving units in front of her.

It's almost strange, how easy it is. Jake is supposed to know her, and he _should_ know she would have noticed the change immediately. She doesn't think too much about it, though - she's too excited by the fact she's winning another year to truly linger on that, especially when her boyfriend eventually appears, and she soon finds herself busy with telling him how predictable he's become to her.

(If she'd known he spent six months planning this whole thing without her never ever noticing, not even once. And that it all worked out in the end because he _did_ know her perfectly, after all, and thus knew about her every future moves and ways of analysing things.)

But then when she finally takes out the belt, and brags about it to his face, and he doesn't seem devastated by his loss, like she thought he would be (like he _should_ be), even _smiling_ at her when he tells her to take a better look at the prize, her first instinct skyrocks to her mind.

There's something off here.

A rush of panic courses through her veins when she obliges, until she starts reading _it_ , golden letters coming back to her face, and her voice stops at the last words in pure disbelief.

_Amy Santiago,_ the inscription of the cummerbund writes,  _will you marry me?_

She's dreamt of it – this particular moment, this particular _question_ – in the past. Quite a bunch of times, to be honest.

She's dreamt of it one Spring morning, a few months ago, when she heard Jake humming Taylor Swift's _Love Story_ in the shower, and she suddenly found herself laying in bed, wishing she was this Juliet he was currently singing he wanted to marry.

She's dreamt of it, along with a future together that involved _kids_ , when they looked after Terry's adorable twin daughters, and actually enjoyed it more than they ever thought the would.

She's dreamt of it through his trial, when he told her about trips they should take when he's found innocent, and she dreamt of him asking her the cliché-way in Paris, at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

She's dreamt of it while falling asleep to the sound of his voice repeating how much he missed her and how much he cared about her through the phone, alone in her too-big of a bed without him in it too, her eyelids closed hard in an attempt to imagine him by her side, and a silent, lonely tear falling down her cheek.

She's dreamt of it in the most random moments – when he was looking at her with pure bliss in his eyes, when they were joking around, having fun like they often did, when they were simply working on a case together, when they forgave each over after a fight…

Actually, she's dreamt of it so many times, she can't quite remember all of them.

That's why her first reaction is to freak out when she sees him handing her the little box – she's afraid this one is still just that. Another _dream_.

But this… this _is_ real, after all – he's _really_ there, kneeling in front of her, talking about all the reasons why he loves her, and wants to spend the rest of his life with her, and then…

“Amy Santiago, will you marry me?”

He says the words himself, and she only has to take a quick look at his face to know that he means it with his whole heart. That he  _truly_ wants her to become his wife.

And it's better than all the times she has imagined it.

There's no doubt in her voice when she answers then, only tremors of happy cries menacing to fall down her cheeks any second now.

“Jake Peralta, I will marry you.”

The rest happens in a blink, too overwhelmed by her feelings to really realise what's happening to her (to them – to their relationship), her heart racing fast in her chest as she watches Jake put the wonderful ring he's chosen on her finger, and she kisses him, holds on to him, and tells him how much _she_ loves him too.

She may not have won the heist this year, like she thought she would, but she's won something way, _way_ better today (though she's had for a few years already) -

A love that is to last _forever_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @b99peraltiago if you want ;)


End file.
